


Thanks, but I'm Not Into Demons

by Leotrix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demisexual!Eren, Incubus!Levi, M/M, Modern AU, More Relationships to be added, Sprite!Connie, Sprite!Sasha, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leotrix/pseuds/Leotrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Eren has always attracted the supernatural. Why? He doesn't know. And one day a particularly persistent incubus who doesn't like losing appears in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> Hey thank you so much for checking this out! I'm not sure how long this will be but we will have to see. This is kind of a short pilot chapter. Also, this is currently unbetaed so pray mercy on me haha. I hope you enjoy!

Eren sighed as the street lamps went out around him. He didn’t have time for this shit. Here was thing about Eren, for some god forsaken reason, he attracted the supernatural. And he doesn’t mean the occasional haunting ghost. Oh no. He gets the clingy ghosts. The demons who for some reason never leave. Poltergeists, kitsunes, sprites, anything you can think of. In particular he had a ghost of a girl who stuck with him a lot. She wasn’t bad really but she did seem a bit overbearing. For some reason, she always made sure Eren stayed out of harm. He couldn’t exactly talk to her since she was ghost but she did find some ways to communicate to him. He didn’t hate her, but like, why? Why him? There were also two sprites who were always together and always wreaking havoc around Eren’s small apartment. He felt bad for his roommate who also had to deal with Eren’s little problem. Thankfully, Armin was a gentle soul and stuck around Eren despite his issues.

Eren was sucked back into the present when the last street lamp went out and he was surrounded by darkness. He stopped walking due to the fact that he could no longer see. Eren heard a deep chuckle resonate through the area. Suddenly, a presence could be felt right behind him.

“Hello there.” A velvety voice breathed into his ear. Eren had to suppress a groan. He knew exactly what was standing behind him. An incubus. He felt a feathery light touch run over his shoulder. He immediately stepped forward away from the presence.

“Sorry, but I am not interested.” Eren tried to take a few steps forward but was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder.

“Come on little mouse, I can give you a good time.” Eren felt the air shift and he knew that the incubus was attempting to use his powers on him. Of course, Eren was not affected by them. He promptly turned around and was met with silver eyes. The incubus was attractive, of course, but it still did nothing to Eren. The incubus had piercing silver eyes that were framed by long lashes. Their face was petite and had sharp angles. Their hair was as dark as the sky and was in a neat undercut that framed their face nicely. They were actually a bit shorter than Eren and that made him have to suppress a chuckle.

“Really, I’m sorry but I am not interested in having my soul taken but thanks.” Eren gave a warm smile and then turned to walk away. He still couldn’t see anything but he tried his best. He was stopped by the incubus appearing right in front of him. The air was lighter now, as the incubus was no longer trying to seduce him. The incubus’ eyes had narrowed into a glare as he stared Eren down.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you not bending to me?” His voice was gruffer now and had lost some of the original velvet quality. Eren chuckled slightly.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first to try and not the first to fail. You should look somewhere else for your dinner tonight. Also, could you turn the lights back on? I kind of need to get home and I can’t really do that with how dark it is right now.”   Eren offered another warm smile in hopes that the incubus would get the hint and leave.

“I don’t fail little mouse. I never do.”

Ah, guess he didn’t.

“Okay,” Eren started slowly “here is an idea, why don’t you turn the lights back on, let me get home and then try again tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow it will work! You never know. Tonight might just be an off night for you!” Eren prayed that he would be able to get home. He was so tired and really wanted to be in his bed right now. Also, lord knows the later he is out the more restless he guardian ghost would become. Last time she harassed Armin to the point of him having to leave the apartment. Eren winced at the memory and his want to be home grew.

“Fine.” The incubus huffed. Eren blinked and then smiled. Honestly, he was surprised that the incubus agreed but he was going to question it any farther.

“Awesome! I’m Eren by the way. Good luck to you in the future!” Eren stated cheerfully hoping that the lights would turn on soon.

The incubus huffed once more and then disappeared. Right as he did the lamps came flickering back on. Eren sighed with relief and began continuing his journey back home.

Eren was too tired to think about the fact that he invited the incubus to come back and try again.

And to be honest, he forgot that he did until the next evening the lights in his room flickered off and a presence filled the room.

This time Eren didn’t bother suppressing his groan.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end! I would love to hear some feedback. You rock!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! First off, thank you for all the bookmarks, kudos, and lovely words on the first chapter! It made me really happy that you guys liked it.  
> I'm happy to say that this chapter was beta'd by my lovely friend Kali! You can check her out at her Tumblr http://noelknd.tumblr.com/. She is a cute human!  
> Finally, I plan to update this once a week! As of right now, update day will be Mondays. Thank you so much!

Levi - Eren learned the incubus’ name during visit number three - had become a constant presence in his life. He was persistent that was for sure. It had really begun affecting Eren’s routine. Levi started showing up randomly throughout the day, as opposed to just at night. He seemed to believe that maybe surprising Eren would give him a better chance of seducing him. Eren began to wonder if this was just because he really wanted Eren’s soul, which was Levi’s story, or it was because of his pride. Eren believed it was the latter. Even poor Armin was getting caught up in the whole mess. Eren remembered the morning in which Levi made a surprise visit and Armin first became acquainted with him.

Eren and Armin had been comfortably sitting on their beat up couch watching the morning news when suddenly the TV and the lights flickered off. Armin let out a little squeak at the sudden change.

“Is Mikasa upset?” He whispered. Mikasa was the female ghost who liked to linger. She eventually told them her name after being with them for a few months. “Did you do something Eren?” Armin turned to his roommate only to find that Eren had his face buried in a pillow and was pulling at his hair.

“It’s him.” Eren cried out.

Before Armin could question who he was referring to, a figure appeared right next to Eren. Armin let out a little yelp and pushed himself into the edge of the couch.

“Hello, little mouse,” that frustrating velvety voice whispered into Eren’s ear. Eren rolled away from the edge of the couch, groaning.

“Go away!” He whined. “It’s eight in the morning! I’m still wearing my pajamas for crying out loud!” Eren lifted his head from the pillow to glare at Levi. Levi pursed his lips at the sight of the boy. Eren was attempting to look threatening but with the alien pajamas and the hair that was sticking up randomly, it didn’t really work.

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks and leaned in closely. “Little mouse, why don’t you let me help you wake up fully?” Levi gave a seductive smirk and licked his lips. Eren fake gagged and shoved Levi away. Levi’s face immediately contorted to his usual glare.

“You have failed again. Please leave, thanks!” Eren gave a small wave and turned his attention towards his roommate who was looking at the two of them in fear. “Armin, I’m sorry about this. That is Levi. He is just a stupidly determined incubus.” Eren smiled at his friend in the hopes that it would help calm him down. Armin opened his mouth to respond but before he could Levi was in between them on the couch. His face was directly in front of Eren’s, his top lip pulled back into a snarl.

“Listen here little mouse, I don’t take being insulted lightly,” he growled. He then was suddenly behind Armin and had a claw to his throat. “What if I sliced his throat right now?” He dragged the claw across Armin’s throat for emphasis. Armin was now white as a sheet and looked like he was about to cry.

“Levi, Armin has nothing to do with this. Killing him would do nothing for the situation! If anything, it would make you worse off. Why would I ever let myself be seduced by the person who killed my best friend?” Eren jumped up and was now standing in front of the couch. He made to take a step towards them but was suddenly shoved back on to the couch by an unseen force. A loud screeching filled the air as Levi was suddenly shoved back into a wall. Levi, having been caught off guard, fell to the floor from the force. It didn’t take long for Eren and Armin to figure out what was going on.

Armin jumped to Eren’s side. Mikasa had shown up finally. She always did try to keep Eren and Armin safe. And judging by the screeching and the force Levi was shoved back with, she was not happy.

“What the hell?” Levi’s voice was gruff as he jumped up from the floor. His eyes darted over to Eren. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the chair that flew at his head. He ducked as it crashed into the wall.

“Mikasa,” Eren scolded “don’t destroy our furniture!” A slight brush of air hit Eren’s face. He assumed it was her best attempt at an apology.

“Mikasa? You have a fucking pet demon?” Levi growled out as he stood up.

“Ah, Mikasa is a ghost and is not really a pet. She is here by her own choice.” Eren stated while turning to look at Levi.

Levi barked out a laugh. “A ghost? It must be nice to be a naïve child.” Levi was suddenly in front of Eren and he caressed his cheek. “I’ll be back later little mouse. I am in no mood to deal with your little pet.” And just like that Levi disappeared and the lights and the TV flickered back on.

Questions filled Eren’s mind nonstop. Was Mikasa not a ghost? He just always assumed she was. It was a logical explanation. Or, well, he used to think it was.

“Eren,” He was jerked out of his thoughts by Armin’s voice “what on Earth just happened?” Eren let out a small sigh and then went on to explain how Levi had landed in his life. When he finished telling his story Armin actually looked a little angry.

Eren had no chance to say anymore because Armin was suddenly hitting him repeatedly with a pillow. “Ack, Armin, stop!” Eren attempted to fight off the attack but Armin was overwhelming him.

“No! You idiot! You totally brought this situation on yourself! What is wrong with you? You seriously made a deal with him? He keeps coming back because of you, you dummy!” Armin voice was loud as he continued his assault on Eren.

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” He put up his arms in attempt to block the pillow. Eventually, the assault did come to an end but, Armin’s glare did not soften at all.

“Eren, you reckless idiot, what am I going to do with you?” Armin grumbled as he placed the pillow back down on the couch. “Also, what did he mean about Mikasa being a demon? I thought she was a ghost!”

“I don’t know. I always thought she was too.” Eren looked at the chair that was now in pieces. “Mikasa? Are you still here?” Both boys waited but received no response.

“She must have run off.” Armin looked at Eren. “Do you think she didn’t want us to know she was a demon?” Eren shrugged his shoulders. He really didn’t know. Why would she want to keep that from them? That also brought up other questions. Like why does she protect them? Why does she even stick around? The two sprites, Connie and Sasha, stayed around because they liked to bother people. Their presence made sense.

Eren sighed. Why did he have to be the one to attract the supernatural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end again! If you would like to talk to me about anything at all, you can find me at my tumblr leotrix.tumblr.com! I would love to meet some of you guys! Thank you for reading(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> Hey guys! Sorry this is so late in the day! I was holding out for my beta but they have still not been able to beta the chapter but I have decided to go ahead and just post it for now! So, this is unedited, sorry! I will reupload it later when my beta can get to it!  
> Anyways, thank you for all the kudos! It makes me so happy! I would like to warn you guys that my family is in the process of moving and on top of that I am moving to college in a week so I'm sorry if chapters are on the short side! Hopefully I won't ever miss an update though!

Eren laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been rudely awakened by some of his house guests. He could hear a crash and yelling coming from the direction of the kitchen. He eventually heaved a sigh and rolled out of bed. When he arrived into the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Armin chasing the two sprites around armed with a towel. Eren glanced down and saw a broken plate on the floor and winced. The two sprites were laughing joyfully as they narrowly evaded Armin’s anger. The two sprites, Connie and Sasha, were no bigger than the palm of Eren’s hand. They both wore light, flowy clothes that were made up of various whites and greens. They both had pointed wings sprouting out of their backs which made their escape even easier. Connie had a buzz cut while Sasha had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

“Eren!” Two little voices called out and aimed for Eren. The two sprites landed on his shoulder and looked up at him. “Armin is being mean!” Eren glanced towards Armin who looked ready to strangle the two. Armin was definitely a force to be reckoned with when he was angry.

“He is like that because you two broke a plate! What did I tell you about behaving? I’m not going to let you stay here if you keep doing crap like this!” Eren pulled the two off his shoulder and held them in front of his face in an effort to make his scolding seem more intimidating. Connie and Sasha held their heads down and lost the joyful looks on their faces.

“Now apologize to Armin for messing up his morning!” Eren let them go so they could flit over to Armin.

“Sorry, Armin,” they apologized together with their heads still turned downwards. Armin sighed deeply and put his towel down.

“Just please be more careful next time.” Armin resigned quietly. The two sprites brightened up at the acceptance of their apology and then flitted out of the room laughing. Eren walked up to Armin and wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this Armin. I’ll clean up the plate for you and make you some breakfast, so go sit down.” Armin groaned, leaned his head on Eren’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Eren,” he opened his eyes and looked up at him “I want bacon and eggs.” He stated before walking out of the room. Eren chuckled and got to work cleaning the plate up first.

About 20 minutes later he walked into the living room while holding two plates. He handed one to Armin and then sat down next to him. The two ate in silence while watching the morning news. Eren didn’t really care to watch the news but he knew that Armin liked to know what was going on so he learned to deal.

“Recently an unidentified body was found in the town park. The body seems to have been mauled by a wild animal. As of right now, the person has not been identified because the damage is too severe. Local officials are working hard to figure out what attacked this person.” The news anchor kept explaining the situation while pictures of the park flashed across the screen.

“What kind of animal just mauls a person?” Armin questioned while staring thoughtfully at the TV.

“Not a normal one that’s for sure.” Thoughts flooded Eren’s head. Lately more and more supernatural have been appearing. This couldn’t be because of that right? None of the ones that have shown up have really been dangerous - Levi was more annoying than dangerous at this point – but maybe something else had come along.

“Are you thinking the same thing as me?” Eren looked at his best friend who was giving him a concerned look.

“If you’re thinking that this might be something supernatural, then yeah, we are thinking the same thing.” Armin heaved a sigh and leaned onto Eren’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why I keep you around. You bring so much trouble with you.” Armin teased. Eren laughed and leaned his head on Armin’s.

“It’s because I’m your best friend in the whole world!”

“Debatable.” Eren laughed and shoved Armin off of him. His laughter increased when Armin toppled off of the couch and plopped onto the floor.

“Eren!” Armin squeaked and reached up to pull him off the couch as well. Soon they were both on the floor laughing together. It was peaceful moments like these that Eren treasured more than anything.

~~~~

Eren walked through the park silently with his hands shoved into his hoodie pockets. He wasn’t really sure what compelled him to come here, probably a combination of boredom and curiosity. Armin had classes on Wednesday while Eren did not, so he was alone. Armin and Eren went to Trost University together. Armin was majoring in anthropology while Eren was majoring in Elementary Education. Eren adored kids, granted Sasha and Connie made him question that sometimes. Eren was also lucky enough to have a day off from work so he was free to do whatever he pleased, hence why he ended up at the park.

The park was pretty much empty at the current time. This probably had to do with the news this morning. He glanced around and he really didn’t see anything out of the usual. He didn’t know what he expected. It’s not like he was just going to be able to magically figure out just what mauled that person. He sighed and turned to make his way down the nature trail.

“I wouldn’t go that way if I were you.” A soft voice called out to Eren. He turned to see an Asian girl looking back at him. She had dark black hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue sweater, dark jeans and a red scarf that was tied around her neck.

“What makes you say that?” Eren stared at the girl. She seemed so familiar for some reason. It was not her appearance that seemed familiar but just her presence. It was like he was used to being around her. But, he had never seen her before in his life.

“That’s the path they found the person that had been mauled on. Whatever did that to him might still be there. It’s not really safe.” She took a step closer to him.

“Oh, thanks for the warning,” He glanced down the path and then back to her. “Do I know you? You seem familiar.” Her eyes widened ever so slightly at his words.

“Ah, no, we have never met.” She looked away from him and towards the ground.

“Are you sure?” He stepped closer to her. She just nodded and then turned to leave.

“I’m sorry but I have to go now.” She gave a small wave and then began walking off.

“Ah, goodbye then,” Eren stared as she walked off. He just couldn’t stop thinking that she was familiar. He must know her. There couldn’t be any other explanation. But, he wasn’t going to push it anymore. It obviously made the girl uncomfortable.

He gave one last look at the nature trail and then turned around to head back home. Left alone to his thoughts he began to think of the events over the past few weeks. Levi was an annoyance as always. He has yet to show up yet today so Eren was very on guard. He realized that Mikasa had not been around since that one morning a week ago. Where was she? Was she okay? Was she avoiding them? Thoughts flooded his brain and he had to stop himself before he drove himself crazy with his own questions.

Eren walked up the stairs to his apartment and dug his key out of his pocket. When he opened the door he heard a loud crash and small laughter.

Eren sighed deeply. He then went off to find Connie and Sasha and whatever mess they made this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Alas, no Levi this chapter! But I wanted to take a chapter to introduce the sprites more and showcase Eren's relationship with Armin. I adore close, platonic relationships between Eren and Armin so I wanted to introduce that more! As always, if you would like to talk to me more you can head over to my tumblr leotrix.tumblr.com!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> Hey! I am so sorry for not posting last week and the lateness of this post! But college has been a crazy whirlwind of new experiences and it just kind of threw me for a loop. But, starting to day we will be back on a regular schedule unless otherwise stated! Thank you for sticking with this story and sharing your kind words and kudos! I just saw that it had reached 500 hits. Like, what the heck, that's crazy! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to stick with me!

Eren walked along the sidewalk of his campus silently. His brain was fried from his previous calculus class. Calculus was one of the core requirements for his university and Eren hated math above all else. He was going to have to teach math eventually to elementary school kids but there was a bit of a difference between learning your times tables and learning calculus. He would definitely need Armin to help him with his homework again. Armin seemed to be good at everything school related. Thank goodness he was his best friend. Armin was currently still in class so he would wait until they were both at home to ask for help. Eren turned to head towards the small food court that was on the campus. He was starving and the smells coming from the building were drawing him in. As he reached for the door, a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Eren,” an immediately recognizable voice whispered in his ear “did you miss me?” Levi’s breath brushed his cheek. Eren shoved his hand away and turned to face him. Levi looked as devilish as always. He was currently wearing a black pea coat, white shirt, and jeans that fitted him far too well. He was definitely attractive that was for sure. Eren still felt no sexual attraction to him though.

“Levi, I just want to eat lunch. Can this little meeting happen later?” Eren gave an exasperated sigh. His stomach decided to loudly agree with him at that very moment. Eren felt his cheeks flare up as he looked away from Levi.

“How about I just eat with you? Human food might be interesting.” Eren’s head snapped to Levi in disbelief.

“Can you even eat human food?” Eren had a hard time envisioning Levi eating like a normal person.

Levi scoffed. “Why would I have offered if I couldn’t? I thought you were a smart college kid Eren.” Levi crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed into their usual glare. Eren wasn’t really sure he wanted to eat with Levi. He couldn’t really see him being able to have an actual civil conversation. But, at this point, he probably could not get Levi to leave.

“I mean I guess you can. I was just going to get some pizza.” Eren went to open the door and walk inside. Levi followed close behind him. “What kind do you want?”

“I’ll just eat whatever you get.” Levi was looking around the food court with a little look of wonder. Eren had to stop the smile pulling at his lips. He guessed that demons didn’t really have food courts. He continued his way over to the pizza shop. When it was his turn to order he ordered a medium cheese pizza.

They sat across from each other at a table near the windows. Eren quickly dug into the pizza but Levi just stared at it. Eren raised his eyebrow at him. Levi cautiously picked up the pizza and took a tiny bite. Eren started intently at him awaiting a reaction. Levi’s eye widened ever so slightly and he quickly took another, larger bite. A laugh bubbled out of Eren as he watched him.  

“Do you like it?” Eren smiled at Levi. He looked strangely endearing right now. And that was something he never thought he would think when it came to Levi. Levi’s looked up to Eren with wide eyes and nodded. Eren had to admit that when Levi was like this he was almost cute. Eren’s smile grew wider and continued to eat his own pizza. The two ate in silence until they had finished the pizza. This was nice. This peaceful silence between the two, Eren knew he would grow to treasure moments like these.

Eren stretched his arms over his head and then stood up. He grabbed the trash and headed over to the trash can with Levi right on his heels. Eventually, they exited the food court and began the walk towards Eren’s apartment.

“Well, Levi, that was nice! Who knew you could be so civil!” Eren laughed and patted Levi’s shoulder. The only response he received was a glare. Levi opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as his head darted to the side. His eyes narrowed and a dark aura overtook him.

“Eren, go home right now. Don’t leave your house.” Levi’s voice was stern as the words quickly left his mouth.

“What? Levi, what is going on?” Eren was cut off from saying anymore because Levi shoved him in the direction of his apartment.

“Look, I need to go now. Just listen to me, please.” Levi gave him one last pointed look and disappeared. Now, the last thing Eren ever wanted to do was listen to Levi, but something in the look that Levi gave him told him to listen. He grumbled but did quickly head back to his apartment. When he arrived Armin was in the kitchen making a sandwich. He looked up and smiled at Eren. Eren realized that he needed to make sure Armin stayed inside the rest of today too.

“Hey, Armin, this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to stay inside for the rest of today. Something happened with Levi, and well, I just think we should trust him right now.” Armin gave him an incredulous look.

“Trust him?!” Armin raised his voice and stepped towards Eren. “He almost killed me once! Why should I trust him? I have a class this evening!” Armin threw his hands up in the air and looked at Eren like he was crazy. Eren sighed and massaged his temples.

“Armin, I know I sound crazy. You should know that the last thing I ever want to do is listen to Levi but something about the way he talked, I just think we should trust him. Please, Armin, if not him me. Trust me. This doesn’t mean you have to like him or anything after this but please.” Eren was practically begging at this point. Something in him just knew that he needed to listen to Levi in this situation. Armin gave him a stern look and then just deflated. Eren smiled in relief. He knew that he had won Armin over.

“Fine, this one time I will listen. But, you owe me so much.” Eren laughed and hugged Armin promising him that he will do anything to make up for this. The two spent the rest of the day lazing around since there was not a whole lot to do in their tiny apartment.

~~~~

The next morning slowly rolled in. Eren climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He glanced into the living room and saw Armin staring intently at the TV. It was not anything out of the ordinary so he didn’t put anymore thought into it.

But, when he walked into the living room with breakfast, Armin’s head jerked up to him.

“Eren, I think I know why Levi told us to stay in yesterday.” Armin’s voice was shaking as he pointed to the TV. On the screen there were pictures of the University flashing across the screen. Two students had been killed. Mauled. Just like the person in the park the other day. Eren’s eyes widened. Levi must have sensed something. Did that mean something supernatural did this? This also meant that Levi, in some way, had protected him. Eren didn’t know how to process this information and opted to fall on the couch next to Armin.

“One of them was in my class, Eren that could have been me.” Armin’s voice was still shaking as he leaned on to Eren. “Thank you, for making me stay home yesterday.” Eren just wordlessly put his arm around Armin’s shoulders. His mind was going crazy with all this information.

Something new was in town. And it was far from harmless. Even Levi seemed to feel threatened by it. As far as Eren was aware, Levi was as powerful as they came. Eren felt a chill run down his spine. Next time he sees Levi he was going to get some answers out him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haahaaaah, Levi was back this time. And he sort of showed some character development! (yesssss) Him and Eren are finally developing their relationship! But of course something new is around and everything can't always go smoothly. Thank you for making it to the end and if you ever want to chat about anything hit me up at my tumblr leotrix.tumblr.com~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> Well here it is! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and personally I feel that this chapter is just very meh. But it might jsut be me who knows. Anywho, 90 KUDOS! You guys are amazing and I love you.

The girl’s feet pounded the ground as she ran. Tears dripped down her face as she narrowly avoided branches. Something was chasing her, something that most certainly did not have good intentions. Her fear grew larger with each passing second. She could hear the heavy footfalls behind her. It was catching up. She pushed even harder in a desperate attempt to get away. She ended up breaking out of the woods and met with a sidewalk next to a road. Out of fear out what was behind her, she didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings. She ran right into an unsuspecting boy who was walking the sidewalk. He let out a startled yelp as they fell to the ground together.

“What the hell?!” A deep voice called out. He pushed the girl off of him and she started screaming.

“We have to run! Now! Something is ch-“she suddenly stopped speaking and fell to the ground. Blood began to pool around her and her cries got louder. The boy gasped and looked up. He saw red eyes staring right back at him. He opened his mouth to scream but before he could he met the same fate as the girl.

~~~

Eren woke up to the sound of voices drifting from the living room. He stretched and made his way to the living room. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight he was met with. Levi and Armin were standing in the living room talking in hushed voices. If they noticed him come in they didn’t show it. They were very focused on their current conversation. This was a sight Eren never thought he would see. He cleared his voice in hopes to get their attention. They stopped their conversation and looked up at Eren.

“What are you guys talking about exactly?” Eren walked fully into the living room. He still just could not believe that Armin and Levi were having a conversation. There was no fighting. Levi was not trying to kill Armin.

“Good morning Eren! How about I make you some breakfast?” Armin didn’t give him time to reply and heading straight into the kitchen. Eren directed his attention to Levi who was staring at him with an odd look. Levi walked towards him until he was about a foot away. He reached up and put a hand against Eren’s cheek. The look in his eyes was really throwing Eren off. He opened his mouth to question Levi’s strange behavior but before he could, Levi disappeared. Eren threw his arms up in frustration. What on Earth was going on? Why were Armin and Levi talking? Why wouldn’t they tell him what they were talking about? Why was Levi acting so strange? Eren headed to the kitchen determined to get answers out of his best friend.

“Armin, what were you guys talking about? And no changing the subject this time!” Eren walked right up to Armin and put a hand on his shoulder. Armin looked up at him slowly.

“Eren, I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you right now.” Armin’s voice was no louder than a whisper. His response caused Eren to fill up with anger. What could his best friend be keeping from him? And how come that damn incubus knew what was going on but not him?

“Why the hell not? What on Earth is going on here? Since when did you and Levi have secret meetings or whatever?!” Eren’s voice rose with each word. Armin winced.

“Eren, I just can’t tell you. Because, well, you might do something stupid…” Armin trailed off and looked anywhere but Eren. This caused Eren to get even angrier.

“Stupid?! Why the hell are you even talking to him anyways? He is a fucking incubus who cares about nothing but eating my soul!” Eren stormed out of the room. He knew that he would just get angrier and angrier if he stayed in there. “I’m going on a walk!” Eren stomped to the door not even caring that he was wearing pajama pants. He pulled on his shoes and threw the door open.

“Wait! Eren, please don’t!” Armin ran into the front room and put a hand on his arm. Eren jerked his arm away and walked outside. He promptly slammed the door behind him and took off running. He was angry. And annoyed. He honestly felt a little betrayed. Eren didn’t pay attention to where he was going. He just kept going and going. He needed to get away from that apartment. Eventually, he ended up in a pretty deserted area. It was just an empty road and a sidewalk next to the woods. He slowed his pace and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked down and grimaced at his pajama pants. Maybe he should have changed first. Eren was completely lost in thought and didn’t notice the eyes watching him closely. They followed his every movement. Eren, unaware of the impending danger, kept walking aimlessly. He was currently the perfect target. The thing watching him was about to make the attack when a girl appeared next to Eren. Her dark eyes stared directly into the red ones. Her lip pulled back into a snarl. Eren was still completely unaware of the entire situation. Eventually it backed off after accepting that the fighting through the girl would not be worth the trouble. The girl turned her attention to Eren and held back a sigh. How was he so oblivious?

“Why are you out walking in your pajamas?” That seemed to be the only sentence she could form in her head at the moment.

Eren whipped around and was surprised to see the Asian girl from the park the other day.

“I guess I didn’t think about changing until it was too late.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you doing here?” He had stopped walking and was now focusing his attention on her.

“I live near here. I just happened to be walking by and I saw your pajamas.” Her voice was soft but monotone. “I really should be getting back now.” She nodded and turned to leave, but before she could Eren grabbed her arm.

“Wait, I swear I know you from somewhere. You may think me crazy but I really do believe that I know you. Something about your presence is exceedingly familiar.” He talked rapidly and desperately wanted answers.

“We don’t know each other.” She was straight to the point and tried to pull away. Eren tightened his grip.

“You’re lying. You won’t look at me. Please, just tell me. I have had enough of people keeping things from me this morning.” She looked up at him and held his gaze.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I did tell you.” Her voice wavered as she started at him.

“Try me.” Eren’s eye flashed with determination.

“You do know me. We have met but not when I was like this. I have known you for quite some time now. I just haven’t shown myself to you.”

The realization hit Eren in the face. Mikasa. It had to be! Levi did say that one time that she was a demon and not a ghost. Was this her?

“Mikasa?” Eren let go of her arm and stared at her. She slowly nodded. Eren’s world tilted around him. This was Mikasa. That weirdly protective ghost (well, demon) was standing in front of him.

Eren put his face in his hands. Just when he thought things couldn’t get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not too much Levi this time buuut Mikasa! And also a little glimpse at just what exactly is terrorizing the town! Thanks for reading! If you would like to talk check me out at leotrix.tumblr.com! Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> So, hello again. Guess who is finally back? First off, I would like to apologize. When I first put this fic on hiatus I was planning on it being maybe two months. And yet here we are definitely more than two months later. I don't really have an excuse about how long I was gone. It seems I am just not good at writing fics that are longer than a oneshot. But, I am back. I have been wanting to get back to this fic for about a month now but I have had terrible writer's block. I am not going to to promise any sort of regular updates just yet but to know that I am back. I would not expect more than two weeks between each chapter.  
> So here we go, I present the shortest chapter in the world. I just wanted to get something out quickly so again sorry for how short it is.

Eren sunk to a crouching position. His head was spinning due to the girl (girl? Do demons have a gender?) standing in front of him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand gently resting on his shoulder. He looked up and met Mikasa’s soft eyes.

“Eren, I’m sorry I did not tell you. You have to understand that I was scared.” Her voice was soft, almost not audible.

“Why now? Why are you finally revealing yourself now?” Eren’s mind was still spinning with questions.

“Well, for starters that annoying incubus who has taken a liking to you and something has come to town, something dangerous. I decided that I would be able to protect you better if I showed myself to you.” She reached up and gently touched Eren’s cheek before pulling her hand back and standing up.

What has come to town? Is even Mikasa scared of it? Is she going to keep things from me too? Why am I not freaking out more over Mikasa?

Mikasa could clearly see the questions running through Eren’s head and repressed a smile at the sight of him opening and closing his mouth.

“Eren, let’s go somewhere private. I’ll tell you everything I know.” She turned around and started walking back in the direction that Eren came from. He quickly stood up and followed her. He was happy that someone finally seemed willing the share things with him. He hated being left out of the loop and he was still angry over Armin and Levi. Levi keeping something from him he could understand. He was a demon who just wanted Eren’s soul. But Armin, Armin was his best friend who did not keep anything from him. What could possibly be so bad that drove Armin to do so?

Mikasa and Eren walked side by side in silence and were back to his apartment shortly. Eren unlocked the front door and led Mikasa inside. Eren was about to turn and talk to Mikasa but he was stopped by a small body running into him. He felt arms wrap tightly around him and a head bury in his shoulder. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked down at Armin in surprise.

“Eren, you idiot. I was worried! I’m sorry I could not tell you anything but please do not just leave like that again!” Armin’s voice was muffled into Eren’s shoulder as he held on to him tightly. Eren felt his anger dissipate as he wrapped an arm around his best friend. He could never stay angry at him for long anyways.

“It’s okay Armin, I know I overreacted but I am just sick of people keeping things from me. I just want to know what is happening. I swear I will not do anything stupid.”

“That would be impressive for you.” Armin was quick to respond with a teasing voice. Eren scoffed and shoved Armin off of him. Armin’s light laughter bounced off of the walls. Eren was about to retaliate but he remembered that he brought Mikasa home with him. He turned around and saw her standing near the entrance with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Ah, Armin, this is Mikasa.” Eren decided to get straight to the point and introduce the two. Armin’s face changed to surprise as he stared at the girl.

“Mikasa?” His voice was laced with confusion. She stepped forward and gave a small wave.

“Hello, Armin.” She smiled softly at him and offered a hand for him to shake. Armin cautiously shook her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly the lights flickered and another presence filled the room.

“You idiotic mouse. We try to tell you there is danger and you just run off like an idiot.” Levi’s velvety voice spoke right next to Eren. Eren was about to fire back at him when a growl filled the air.

“Oh wonderful, your pet is here.” Levi glared at Mikasa who was sending him a look that could kill. “I see you finally decided to reveal yourself to them. I’m surprised it took you this long honestly. You were never known as a patient demon, Mikasa.”

“Shut up, Levi. You should leave this place now.” Mikasa growled out at him.

Wait.

Wait a second.

Eren’s world was once again turned upside down. They knew each other? Mikasa and Levi knew each other.

“What the fuck,” Eren covered his face with his hands once again. “you two know each other?!”

“Unfortunately.” Both monotone voices spoke at the same time.

Eren groaned. This was turning into a very eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments are welcomed! Also, I am looking for a beta reader and if you're interested you should send me a message on my tumblr. My username is the same as this one. You can also hit up my tumblr if you are just looking to talk! I am always welcome to new friends!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~UNEDITED~  
> Heyo! Here is the next chapter, short as usual but I feel like that is expected by now! I hope you enjoy!

“Marco, please, what is happening to you? This is not you!” The young man cried to his companion. In front of him there was a creature snarling at him. It seem to be holding itself back, as if there was still a small part of it that had not succumbed to the darkness in its mind. The young man let out a choked cry as tears fell down his face.

“Marco, please, it’s me, Jean.” He took a step towards the savage creature but halted as the creature snapped its large jaws at him. Its razor sharp teeth gleamed in the moonlight as its jaws snapped again at Jean.

The creature was large; its head reached Jean’s shoulders. It had fur that was midnight black and glowing red eyes. Its claws were long and dangerously sharp. Despite its intimidating presence, Jean held his ground.  The thing that was keeping him from running was the creature’s eyes. They did not fit the rest of the creature’s demeanor. They were pleading, sad and begging for him. Jean wanted to help. He wanted more than anything to help Marco but he could not reach him. Jean did not want to leave Marco’s side but things were getting far too out of control. Marco killed someone again last night. Jean knew he had to do something; his current methods to reaching Marco were proving fruitless.

“Damnit, Marco, I’m going to have to leave you. Please, if you can understand me, stop killing, just wait for me. I am going to find you help. I’m going to find him, and he is going to help you.” More tears streamed down Jean’s face as he turned and ran out of the forest. His heart ached from having to leave Marco behind, but he was no help to him there.

When he reached the edge of the forest he lifted his head up trying to catch the familiar scent. When he finally was able to catch it, he turned and ran. He tried to calm down and stop the tears. The whole situation was still so overwhelming to him. Everything had been so normal, perfect even. But then, Marco turned savage in the blink of an eye. Jean could not believe it. His kind, gentle Marco was mauling people for no reason. He had to save him. He had to save him from himself. If he could not stop Marco, someone else would and they would not be kind about it. He could not let that happen. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Marco. Marco was his everything. Jean was going crazy. Why did this have to happen? He wishes it could have been him instead of Marco. Then Marco would not be suffering in the way he is.

He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. There was a way he could save Marco. Hopefully. He had to stay positive. He just had to find the person giving off the scent. Once he found them it would be okay. They would be able to help. They would be able to save Marco.

The scent became stronger and stronger as Jean ran. Finally, he located the building it was coming from. He ran up the stairs of the building and located the door of the apartment he was looking for. He immediately started banging on the door.

“Hold up! I’m coming! Please, don’t break my door down!” The voice from the other side of the door yelled. Jean took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

The door swung open and there stood the source of the scent. Jean’s eyes widened as he noticed the two demons standing behind the man. He quickly recognized the male demon. He suppressed a shudder. His cold gaze was piercing. Why on Earth was he here? He did not recognize the female demon but he could feel the power coming off of her in waves. Her gaze was almost as intimidating as the male demon’s. He turned his attention back to the source of the scent.

“Please, I need your help.” His voice came out much more desperate than he intended. He held in a wince. He did not want to sound delusional.

“Um, well, who are you?” The soft voice was calming. Jean felt very relaxed suddenly while in the presence of the man.

“I’m Jean, please, we do not have time. Marco he needs help.” Jean pleaded and reached out to grab the man’s arm.

A growl filled the air and Jean quickly jerked his hand back at the sound. The female demon was glaring fiercely at him.

“I’m sorry, but I do not know a Marco,” the man’s voice was soft as if he was trying to calm Jean down, “here, come inside and calm down and then you can explain better.” The man stepped out of the way and gestured inside. Before Jean can do anything, a deep voice filled the air.

“Eren, you should not just let strangers into your apartment,” the voice was commanding and Jean shuddered, it was just as he remembered it, “Especially when the stranger is a werewolf.” The male demon was now glaring directly at Jean.

Jean winced.

This was a mess. These demons were not supposed to be here. They were causing delays. Jean did not have time for delays. Marco did not have time for delays.

“Please,” Jean whispered, “You have to hear me out. I need you.” Jean focused his attention on the man, Eren. He stared into his eyes. Eren’s gaze never left his and his eyes narrowed in thought.

“Levi, I can make my own decisions.” Eren’s voice was stubborn as he spoke. Jean’s eyes widened at his tone. Is Eren not scared of the male demon? “Please, come in Jean.” Eren’s voice softened again as he grabbed Jean’s hand and pulled him into the apartment. He pulled Jean into the living room and sat him on the couch. The two demons never stopped glaring at him.

“Now, Jean, would you like something to drink?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to change today's chapter up and reveal some new things. That is why I kept things in Jean's POV. I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you ever want to talk please do not hesitate to hmu at my tumblr of the same username!


	8. Delay

Hey guys! I won't be able to post a chapter this week because my computer, the old thing, has died forever. Hopefully I'll be getting a new one soon! Thankfully, all of my files are fine so I did not loose any progress. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
